EL AMOR DE LOS DOS
by meryandllollipop
Summary: yaya y kukai


YAYA Y KUKAI

La semana comenzó cómo una cualquiera, los árboles cantaban, las hojas hablaban, y los charas volaban ( en la serie tienen: yaya 12 años y kukai 14)

Yaya: aoi¡(es una amiga de 6º de su clase: 6ºD)hoy e oido que los de 2º de la eso vienen a visitarnos a la clase¡

Aoi: y cual es el problema?

Yaya: que veré a kukai¡ porque el esta en el D¡

Aoi: quien es kuukai o como se diga

Yaya: ku-kai¡ es un compañero guardián… tu ahora estas en su posición, ya que soy la reina con kairi..

Aoi: es guapo¡?(y yaya se sonroja) no me digas que te gusta¡

Yaya: a¡ no te digo que no me guste¡ pero.. le gusta otra chica llamada amu…(eso es lo que cree ella, pero no es verdad)

Aoi: bueno, cuando vienen

Yaya: jmmm.. Buena pregunta, creo que hoy

Aoi: y cuando?

Yaya: ahora (y se habré la puerta con varios chica y chicos

UTA: hola chiquillos¡ somos del instituto chimura¡ el que está al lado¡

(Yaya, no paraba de buscar entre la gente, y no vió a kukai, pero cuando salió de clase, y se sentó en un banco del parque…)

Yaya: (ella estaba con el uniforme, mirando hacia arriba con las manos en los ojos)

Yaya: kukai..(Decia en bajo)

Kukai: si?

Yaya: kukai ¡ eres tú¡(y mientras corría hacia el, se le cayeron las coletas)

Yaya: te echaba demenos¡ porque no fuiste a clase?

Kukai: bueno, me quede dormido…

Yaya: enserio?(y se empieza a reir con su pelo movindose por el aire)

(kukai, se le queda mirando, y yaya no se da cuenta, ya que tiene los ojos cerrados)

kukai: yaya, me gusta como queda tu pelo sin coletas( le decia cogiendo un mechón de pelo)

yaya:(se sonroja) b-bueno, muchas gracias…¡oye¡ que tal si te presento a mi amiga aoi?

(y se fueron a la escula otra vez)

yaya: aoi¡(decía corriendo de la mano con kukai)

aoi: jm? A¡ yaya¡

yaya: hola¡, mira, este es kukai

aoi: oye, yaya, es tu novio?

Yaya: n-no, por?

Aoi: porque vais cogidos de la mano

Yaya: a¡ perdón kukai

Kukai: no pasa nada

(a aoi, le gusta kukai, y ara cualquier cosa para conseguirlo, entonces le besa en la mejilla)

aoi: kukai, me gustas¡(y le besa en los labios)

yaya: e¡

kukai: pero que haces, niña¡

aoi: al menos tuvimos nuestro primer beso juntos…

kukai: eso no es verdad, ya di mi primer beso a una persona que ella no sabe

yaya: aoi¡ te odio¡(y sale corriendo, aunque kukai le sigue)

yaya: porque me a echo esto aoi

kukai: no te preocupes, para animarte, quieres saber con quien me bese primero?

Yaya: con quien..?

Kukai: con…con..(y se empieza a sonrojar)

FLASBACK DE SU BESO

Kukai: dónde estará yaya?(el estaba en 6º de primaria)

Tadase: para qué la quieres buscar?

Kukai: para que me de las cartas que tengo que mandar

Tadase: creo que esta durmiendo en el jardín

Kukai: ok, voy hasta allí..

Kukai: yaya¡ donde estas?(y la vé que esta tumbada en la hierva con el pelo suelto, cómo siempre cuando se echaba una siesta, pero era la primera vez que kukai la veía así, y se estaba sonrojando)

Kukai: yaya….(y se acerca hasta darle un beso, y yaya se despierta dando un salto)

Yaya: a, kukai, te estaba buscando…¿Qué te pasa? Estas rojo.. jmm(y se le va acercando, mientras que kukai se le quedaba mirando con la cara super roja y una sonrisa…..un poco cómo sorprendido)

Kukai: no me pasa nada

FIN DE FLASBHAK

Kukai: fue contigo….

Yaya: a¡ ya se, seguro que cuando te quedaste esa vez con la cara como un tomate(y se empieza a reir)

(al día siguiente, en la cita..)

yaya llevaba: el pelo como la protagonista de kirarin revolution,(kirari) con el pelo largo y esas dos coletas, llevaba un vestido con pantalones, y manoletinas

kukai: llevaba unos baquero con chaqueta, y zapatos verdes con el pelo revuelto

(y ya con la cita…)

kukai: yaya¡ estoy aquí(y se lo pasaron genial, besandose muchas veces)

(ya cuando yaya tenía

17 años y kukai 19, yaya fue a la casa de kukai, y kukai le comento de sin quería hacer ``eso´´ y yaya le respondió que si, y lo hicieron

(ya sin resumir….yaya tenía 25 años y kukai 27)

kukai: ajja, el anillo de boda no te lo puedes quitar decido a los hinchazones, jjaa

yaya: no te rías¡ que haya cojido peso es por tu culpa¡

kukai: pero si tu eres la que ha comido dulces…

yaya: no,no yo no tengo esos hinchazones por los dulces.. sino por el embarazo de 3 meses….

(kukai se quedo en blanco)

kukai: a- ¿¡que¡?

Yaya: es una chica

Kukai: no es verdad¡ enserio? Vamos a ser papas¡ como la llamaremos?

Yaya: que te parece…. ¿hana?

Kukai: me encanta,(y le da un beso… el beso de su felicidad..)

FIN


End file.
